


[Dragon Age 2] With Bad Intent

by fizzysplosion



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzysplosion/pseuds/fizzysplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kink meme prompt:</p><p>"Danarius didn't just use Fenris as a bodyguard and assassin - he often lended him to his friends/allies/associates to perform sexual favours, sometimes even putting him on the table as a dessert gangbang at the end of his (in)famous parties. Fenris hasn't told Hawke about any of it, too ashamed to admit how he was used.</p><p>One day they meet one of Danarius' old associates on the street who recognizes Fenris but thinks he's still a slave and goes into a lurid description of the things Fenris used to do and asking Hawke if he'd lend him Fenris again (or assuming that Hawke works for Danarius, asking whether Danarius would lend Fenris, doesn't matter). Cue confused, then pissed off Hawke and a severely humiliated, anxious Fenris. How the whole thing ends is up to anon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Dragon Age 2] With Bad Intent

**Title:** With Bad Intent  
 **Rating:** 18+  
 **Pairing:** Magisters/Fenris (nonconsensual), M!Hawke/Fenris (consensual)  
 **Word Count:** 7, 339  
 **Warnings:** This fic is potentially triggering and contains rape. Also warnings for gore and angst.

 **With Bad Intent**

Fenris walked low and hunched as he always did in Hightown. He had given only a token protest when Hawke offered to walk him home but even with Hawke's reassuring presence by his side, he was conspicuous here. The nobles were always flaring their nostrils and tutting at his appearance. As far as they were concerned, a free elf was trouble.

"You should let me buy you some more wine," Hawke said. He fingered the trails of the red ribbon tied around Fenris' wrist.

"That's not necessary," Fenris said.

Hawke laughed. "It's not about necessity. It's a gift."

"Ah, then, it's not about the wine so much as the subversion. Danarius would never have allowed me to drink something so extravagant."

"You can pretend it's Danarius's?"

"Thank you but no, I'm just as content with whatever it is that the Hanged Man produces for now."

Hawke let a slow smile spread over his face and inclined his hips toward him. "Is there anything else you want, Fenris?"

"I-"

"Fenris?"

That voice. That voice was horribly familiar.

Fenris turned on his heel to face it and saw a man straight out of the past. Out of the few memories he still retained. Fenris found himself freezing where he should have been eviscerating. The man stepped inside his guard as if it were nothing. As if all of the years of training and fighting had never happened. As if he was a teenage boy again. He cupped Fenris' chin and smiled into his face.

"You still smell sweet," he said.

*****

Danarius placed a possessive hand on the back of Fenris' neck and stroked his fingers through the hair at the nape. Fenris' shoulders bunched at the touch.

"Fenris," Danarius said.

Fenris relaxed his shoulders and straightened up. For some reason, Danarius had made him forgo his usual armour in favour of a white loincloth. It cradled his endowment, clearly showing the outline of his shaft and heavy testicles. Danarius' eyes had been all over the bulge all night. To make matters worse, the flimsy garment was just a strip at the back, baring Fenris' buttocks to everyone who cared to look. It was completely impractical. It wouldn't protect him at all if an assassin struck. Fenris couldn't imagine what Danarius had been thinking when he presented it for him to wear. Perhaps he was trying to show off the brands in more detail? Or it was one of the frequent and bizarre tests of his loyalty?

Danarius let his hand flutter from Fenris' neck.

They were in the kitchens, which were cavernous and populated by an army of servants checking on broths, baking pastries, airing wines and folding napkins. Every surface was stuffed with enough food to feed all the starving elves in Tevinter. The smell was ambrosial. Fenris wondered if he had warranted a treat for his service this week, or if Danarius was going to trust Hadriana with bringing his food again and he'd go hungry. He could hear the sounds of the guests reveling in the other room. They were almost certainly enjoying their glut of it.

"You," Danarius said, accosting a passing servant. She looked young, even younger than Fenris himself. Probably a mere fifteen to his eighteen. She stared at Fenris wide-eyed and red-faced. Danarius' eyes flicked over her undeveloped bust in a way that made Fenris' fist curl. "Go and fetch my Wolf here his supper."

She nodded and scurried away. She returned posthaste with a bowl of delights. Fenris' brow creased as it was pressed into his hand. Fat, fresh strawberries had been divested of their leafy bits and then halved. They had been stacked carefully in the bowl with a decorative flair and topped with a small dollop of cream. The sight made Fenris' mouth water but he knew now not to immediately avail himself. Danarius had always insisted he live an ascetic life, to ensure he stayed strong and healthy. He had been allowed fruit before, apples and bananas, but never anything exotic like this. He frowned at the offering.

He let his eyes drift back to the small girl. She was lingering. Danarius dismissed her with a pat on the rump. "Go fetch a tray of wine for Fenris," he said. "And then you can go home to your mother. You've been a very good girl tonight."

"Ser." She squeaked. "Thank you, ser." She turned on her heel and ran away again.

"Pretty little thing," Danarius said, watching after her.

Fenris said nothing. She didn't look pretty or otherwise to him. She looked like a little girl. But she was a servant, not a slave, and Danarius wouldn't touch her. Even if he wanted to, where would he find the time? Danarius had no shortage of suitors. Fenris often noticed small and lacy underthings strewn about his room when he was asked to guard his bedside.

"Well?" Danarius said. "Aren't you grateful?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

"That _voice_. It's a far cry from the squeaky little thing you were when I obtained you. And you grow more of a man every day." Danarius' eyes dropped again to the straining loincloth. "The Maker blesses me."

Fenris looked down at his bowl. "May I, Master?"

"Go ahead."

Fenris waited for a few moments but Danarius didn't seem inclined to offer him any cutlery. He took a cream-covered strawberry between his fingers and popped it into his mouth. Danarius seemed fixated by his lips as he did so. Fenris had to force himself to eat civilly and not gobble the whole bowl like a slavering dog. When he ate in private, he ate quickly. Hadriana was always stalking about, looking for an opportunity for further cruelty. She had no qualms about magically upturning his bowl or causing the food in his hands to rot. Even so, he had nearly emptied the bowl without realising it.

"How are they?" Danarius asked.

"Delicious, Master. Thank you."

"Finish those up now. I want you to serve wine to our guests."

"Yes, Master."

Fenris deposited his empty bowl on the bench and fetched his tray. It wasn't an unusual request in itself but usually he wore full and imposing armour when he did so. He hunched instinctively as he entered the dining hall, whereas the suit of armour tended to make stand as tall as he could.

The opulence around him made him feel particularly shabby in his state of undress and he was painfully aware of all the mirrors and facets in the dining hall, reflecting him from every angle. The company was different too. It wasn't mixed. Usually Danarius would extend his invites to any pretty young thing with a modicum of social standing. Tonight, there was a mere group of five men, most of whom would not be described as pretty even by the kindest soul. All magisters by the looks of them. They had their staffs displayed as prominently as they could and each one was taller and more elaborate than the last, as if that proved who was more magical. The men sat huddled together at the furthest end of the long table, which usually accommodated at least forty guests. It was narrow too, so that guests were encouraged to talk intimately with their heads bowed together.

Danarius followed behind him. He took a seat at the head of the table while Fenris deposited the tray on its edge. The hairs on the back of Fenris' neck prickled as he felt several sets of eyes upon him.

"Fenris," Danarius said. "Why don't you pour these fine gentleman a glass each?"

"Yes, Master."

Fenris poured a measure of wine into each fluted glass. He wasn't paying the men much mind but they certainly seemed to be paying him a lot of attention. Fenris focused on the label of the bottle. He was vaguely aware that wine came in different castes, much like people, and that each had a different name but the confusing little markings refused to give up their secrets to him

"Where did he come from?" One of the men asked. Fenris looked at him briefly. He was a portly man with a double-chin and bad rosacea. He sounded almost awed.

"He's not a recent acquisition," Danarius said. "You've met him before, in fact, Eric. Although he was a great deal younger."

"Come and let me look at you, boy."

Fenris looked to Danarius for permission, who gave him a nod. Fenris picked up one of the glasses and brought it to the man, Eric, so that he didn't accidentally overlook his previous orders. He placed the glass down in front of him. When he straightened Eric was examining him in minute detail. He crossed his arms over his chest and allowed it.

"Put your arms down, Fenris," Danarius said.

"Sorry, Master."

Fenris dropped his hands to his side. His fingers flexed idly while he waited for Eric to grow tired of this. He started when the man placed his hands on his chest just shy of the lyrium markings and began to explore the ridges of his musculature with stubby little fingers. Fenris shot a look at Danarius, imploring him to discipline the man as he usually would anyone who took such liberties with his property. He'd had Fenris put an attempted pickpocket to the sword just this morning, hadn't he? Danarius simply smiled at him and left Eric to it as he summoned another few servants to clear the table. Fenris grit his teeth. Eric's breathing was growing heavy as he traced Fenris' abdominal muscles. He was not quite bold enough to touch the lyrium markings themselves but seemed intent on touching everywhere else. He moved onto the arms next, stroking along the broadness of Fenris' shoulders before coasting his hands down his biceps. Fenris flinched as he got a little too close to the lyrium there and the resulting flex reverberated through Eric's hands. Eric made a noise of delight.

"So strong," he muttered. "Usually elves are such fragile things."

"Turn around, Fenris. Let him see your back."

"Yes Master."

Fenris turned his back to Eric and faced the rest of his audience. The other magisters looked very flustered even though they hadn't touched a drop of their wine. Even the servants busying themselves with the dishes occasionally looked up at him. Fenris had to stop himself from barking 'what?' at one of them. Eric laid his hands on his back too. He fondled the jut of his shoulderblades and the hollow of his back. Fenris bowed his head. _Endure_ , he told himself. Once the wine was served Danarius would let him leave and commence whatever business he deemed too important for Fenris to be privy to. Eric's hands dropped away from him and he relaxed momentarily only to seize again when he felt Eric's hands on his buttocks. He placed them there without warning and _squeezed_. Fenris growled and wheeled around with a raised fist. His lyrium markings glowed in response to the perceived threat.

"Fenris!" Danarius yelled.

Fenris caught himself before the blow landed. Eric had snatched his staff from where it rested and raised it across his body to defend himself. Fenris took a deep breath and the light emanating from him dimmed. He unfolded his fist and settled for glaring at Eric. The feel of the touch lingered on his rear. _Why would Danarius allow this?_ The words in his head burned as hot as the lyrium brands. Especially from this flabby, repulsive old man? Perhaps he was more influential than he looked? A distant relative of the Archon? There were certainly a lot of those about thanks to the man's brood of illegitimate children, all clambering to make their blood ties known. Perhaps he was an uncle of one of those? Or a much older brother?

"Fenris," Danarius said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Fenris' brow creased for a moment. Oh. "I am sorry for startling you, Messer."

"Isn't he trained, Danarius?" Eric said, ignoring this.

"He is trained as a bodyguard, which is where he got those muscles you were oh so fond of up until a moment ago."

"Is he dangerous?" One of the others asked. He looked to be the youngest around the table and bore a striking resemblance to the much older man sitting next to him. Father and son, Fenris would guess. The two of them might have been handsome in an angular sort of way if they hadn't been examining Fenris as if he were an insect with an excess of legs and bulging eyes.

"Very much so. You can all the see the markings on his skin. They allow him to pass his hands through a man's chest and crush his heart."

"Rather unwise to give a slave that amount of power, isn't it?" The young man said. "Especially since you don't appear to be able to control him."

"Tomas!" the one Fenris suspected of being his father said. "Danarius, I'm-"

Danarius waved a dismissive hand. "We were all arrogant, foolish youths once. I assure you that Fenris is only as dangerous as I allow him to be and he won't be attacking my guests again. Isn't that so, Fenris?"

"Yes, Master."

"You say he's trained as a bodyguard," another of the men said. This one was middle-aged, balding and scrawny. "So he's had no other duties at all?"

For some reason, the enquiry made Danarius grin. "None at all."

"Is he, ah, intact then?"

This raised a chuckle from the table. A chuckle Fenris suspected came at his expense. And they were all back to giving him appraising looks. Intact? Of course he was intact. They could see him, couldn't they? If he were injured he wouldn't be here.

"I'm certain that he is," Danarius said. "He was a feisty little thing when I acquired him and since then he has been by my side near-constantly. He seems to have a healthy interest in such things, however. He thinks that I don't notice him watching the other boys and girls."

The next chuckle was definitely at his expense.

"Have you considered having him fixed?" this was a deep voice. It belonged to a huge man with more beard than face. His stature jarred with the decorative robes and the staff across his back. "Saves trouble, I find. 'Can't have slaves rutting with each other."

The last man at the table scoffed. He was in his late twenties, Fenris judged, with a mane of unkempt blonde hair and a quick smile. "Then he'd be pretty useless as a bodyguard, wouldn't he? Besides, if he's _virgo intactico_ as Danarius says, there really isn't a need. Let the boy have his fun." Fenris was sure he had seen this man before. He seemed to be a regular at Danarius' soirées and Danarius often went out of his way to talk to him. A rarity, as usually Danarius only cared to approach young women and those that he had some business with. Fenris searched his memory for a name.

"Well said, Daniel," Danarius said.

Daniel, that was it. He was the son of some Fereldan noble or other and frequently came to Tevinter where his magical gifts were more encouraged. His staff was the least impressive of all the men's, little more than a long birch twig with one end hewn into a blade. He wore breeches and a tunic rather than robes.

"Come here, Fenris," Daniel said, beckoning with his fingers.

Fenris looked to Danarius for permission, who again gave it in the form of a nod. Fenris obliged almost too eagerly, glad to get away from Eric and his wandering hands. He stared, dumbfounded, as Daniel patted his lap.

"Do you wish to be brought a napkin, Messere?" he asked.

Daniel laughed, as did the others. Why wouldn't they stop laughing at him and his perfectly reasonable question?

"He is rather innocent about such things," Danarius said. "I never thought to educate him when he was younger. Yet another reason I've never felt the need to worry about an unexpected litter."

"Sit in my lap," Daniel explained. "I'll be ever so grateful if you do."

That was that, surely? Another man had dared give Fenris an order. Danarius would make his displeasure known and cast them all out.

"Do it, Fenris," Danarius said. "Chop, chop."

"I am _your_ slave, Master," Fenris reminded him. Several of the other magisters 'tsk'ed at his response.

"Indeed you are and I'm telling you to sit in the man's lap."

Perhaps Danarius was ill? Or perhaps a demon had taken hold? He hadn't seemed any different today but demons didn't like to be discovered. Danarius had lost apprentices, good apprentices, that way. Unfortunately Hadriana remained thus far.

Fenris perched on the furthest edge of Daniel's knee, his mind reeling and his hands crossed in his lap.

"Surely you can be a bit more friendly than that?" Daniel said.

"Be nice, Fenris," Danarius said.

"I don't-" Fenris coloured. He could feel the blush hot and obvious on his cheeks. "I don't understand what you mean, Master."

"Settle back against my chest," Daniel said.

Fenris drew back until he felt Daniel's chest against his back. The material he wore was thin but cashmere soft. Fenris couldn't help but flutter his eyelids at the touch of it against his strained muscles.

"I think he likes you," the old, scrawny man said and they all laughed again.

Daniel ignored them. He encircled Fenris' wrists with his fingers and lifted his arms above his head, so he could look down the line of Fenris' body as his muscles stretched. "Maker, you are lovely. Like a sculpture." Fenris shut his eyes and allowed it. He longed for his heavy and concealing armour.

"Taste him," Danarius said.

Fenris' opened his eyes wide. What? Taste him? He wasn't one of the cheeseboards Danarius so often laid out after the main meal, with cheeses from all regions of Thedas. He wasn't something you could cut a piece of with a knife and sample! Fenris broke the hold on his wrists and shrank away from Daniel, shifting an inch or two away from him without leaving his lap. He crossed his arms over his chest again and angled his face away from Daniel.

"Fenris," Danarius said. "I've been kind to you up until now, haven't I?"

"Yes, Master."

"Don't disobey me again in front of my guests, or I will be forced to be very unkind to you."

 _Haven't I been good to you too?_ Fenris wanted to scream. He'd never hesitated to follow Danarius' orders before. Not once. Why was he being punished?

"I apologise for my behaviour, Master."

"Go ahead, Daniel."

Daniel pulled Fenris into his chest and this time Fenris didn't resist. He started when Daniel pressed his lips to his and hoped that Danarius would forgive him for that small show of discontent. He made a noise in the back of his throat at the intrusion of the man's tongue. He stamped down the urge to bite it clean off. Fenris responded mechanically. He had never been kissed before but on an instinctual level he was sure this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Daniel's tongue was like a wet slug. His breath heavy, sucking and all too loud in Fenris' ears. Daniel's fingers were splayed across his back and he wanted them _gone_. He wanted to sever them and watch him flail at his feet, spurting, until he died.

He was glowering when Daniel finally drew back from him.

"He's sweet," Daniel said. "Like..."

"Strawberries?" Danarius suggested.

Fenris shot him a hurt look. Why was he doing this? What had he done? Fenris racked his brains for any occasion, any reason...

"I would like to see a demonstration that he's as virile as you say," the scrawny old man said. "He's no use to me if he isn't."

"Nor me," Tomas, the youngest man, said.

"Really, Tomas, be a little more gracious," his father said.

"Yes," Daniel said. "The boy deserves some fun surely. Perhaps with one of these boys or girls he's so keen on looking at?"

"An excellent idea," Danarius said. "You!" He commanded one of the servants scrubbing the floors.

Fenris' heart sank as the man approached. He hadn't realised that Danarius had noticed his interest in some of the other slaves. He had been foolish. This slave wasn't much older than Fenris but he was human and therefore a little taller and broader. He was striking, with dark skin and milky blue eyes. Fenris had often wondered where he was from to have such an unusual colouring. Probably one of the more adventurous cities like Antiva or Orlais.

"Go and say hello to the boy, Fenris," Danarius said.

Fenris sprang up from Daniel's lap. He held out his hand . The other slave shook it with a small laugh. Why was everybody laughing at him today?

"Disrobe," Danarius said.

The other slave shucked off his tunic with little ceremony. Fenris coloured as it became obvious that it was all that he was wearing. All that he ever wore. When Fenris had seen him on all fours, furiously scrubbing at a patch of dirt or on tiptoes trying to reach for a cobweb, there had only been that tunic between him and total nakedness. Fenris kept his gaze leveled at shoulder-level, although the other slave seemed to have no qualms about eyeballing every part of Fenris' body.

"Shall I service you now, Master?" the other slave said, with a smile. "Or your guests?"

"Not today," Danarius said. "Give Fenris a kiss."

The other slave's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really. Hurry up now before I change my mind."

The other slave flung himself into Fenris. Fenris caught him with a small noise of surprise. His naked body was suddenly pressed against him and- Ah. This was what he'd imagined a kiss should be like. The other slave's body was a solid and warm weight in his arms. He tasted like wine. Probably sneaked to him by one of the kitchen girls. A man with eyes like that could get almost anything. The mixture of that bitterness and his warm mouth was heady. Fenris found himself opening his mouth of his own accord, deepening the kiss himself. He felt the other slave harden against him and he couldn't quite help responding in the same way. The other slave 'mmm'ed into his mouth. Fenris felt him smile into the kiss. When he withdrew, Fenris' breath was coming in short little pants and he whined at the loss.

"Now go and make yourself useful upstairs," Danarius said.

Fenris reluctantly loosened his grip on the other slave, who simply retrieved his tunic, dropped it over his head and disappeared upstairs. Fenris had been so consumed with watching him leave that when he was finally gone, he turned back toward Danarius without thinking. He hadn't realised how obvious his erection was. The loincloth was even more strained now and his length so visible that the material was a mere courtesy. There were gasps and murmurs of appreciation from around the table.

"Take it off," Danarius said.

"Master?" Fenris said.

"Now."

Fenris rested his fingers on the waistband of the loincloth. He had been allowed to dress in private, why was he now expected to undress in public? The feel of their eyes on him was making him go soft, at least. He pushed the loincloth down over his hips, so the beginnings of his pelvis showed. Downy white hairs began to peek. Fenris clamped his eyes shoot and shoved the loincloth down. If they wanted a damned striptease they weren't going to get one. The loincloth fell to his ankles and he stepped out of it. He blinked his eyes open and glared at the table.

"He has such pretty eyes," Eric said, stroking the length of his staff in a mindless way.

"You don't appear to be looking at his eyes," Tomas said.

The table had been cleared almost completely now and there was still so much food in the kitchens. It would probably go to waste now that Danarius' guests were sated. Fenris' stomach gave a small grumble at the thought of whole fouls and cured meats going untouched. Danarius spun a small, silver bowl with his index finger. It was the only thing the servants had left behind.

"Would you like some dessert, Fenris?" Danarius asked.

"You have already given me dessert, Master."

"Seconds then."

"No thank you, Master. You have already been very generous."

"And I'm offering to be even more generous. Don't be ungrateful, Fenris."

"I... Yes, Master. I would like some more dessert. Please."

Danarius spun the bowl into the centre of the gathering. It skittered across the surface and gave several loud revolutions of its own before it finally stopped. Fenris frowned. The bowl was completely empty and the servants had long since made themselves scarce. Where did dessert come into it?

"Climb onto the table, Fenris."

Fenris heaved himself onto the table. He settled there in a half-crouch that hid his genitals with his arms and thighs. He could easily leap from this position if need be. The surface smelled strongly of pine needles, the scent tickled his nostrils and made him want to sneeze. Whatever astringent the servants used to clean, he guessed. The table under his hands and feet was still a little damp from their ministrations. The empty silver bowl rested just short of his toes. Fenris lifted his gaze to meet Danarius'. He was sure his Master had some explanation for him. Something that would make this whole evening make sense. If he had done wrong, Danarius could tell him. He had tried so hard to be good...

"Perhaps your son should leave for this, Adrian?" Danarius said.

Tomas' father shook his head. "His mother will be very disappointed in me if he tells her I ejected him from the main event. She becomes very shrill. I will leave." Adrian rose from the table. He looked Fenris over. "If you consider studding him, I'd be interested. He'd create some wonderful stock with an equally striking partner."

"Perhaps," Danarius said.

Adrian took his leave. Fenris continued to stare at Danarius. Surely he would get at least an explanation. Something that made sense of why he was naked on a table for the pleasure of people Danarius hardly knew. Then Danarius would dismiss him and he could rest, ready to return to his usual duties at full capacity.

"Don't penetrate him," Danarius said. "That chastity is worth no less than five hundred gold to the right buyer and I won't have it taken by impetuousness. If any of you are interested in bartering with me for it, you may speak to me later tonight."

 _Penetrate._

The word seemed to occupy all the available space in Fenris' mind. No, this was a nightmare or he was under a demon's thrall. A demon that was trying to poison him against Danarius. His master wouldn't do this to him. Not after all the times he'd saved his life. Not after all the men he'd killed for him. A clink brought Fenris out of his reverie. He looked down to see a single, bronze coin in the silver bowl. Fenris took it between his thumb and forefinger and lifted it up to his face to examine. It was just an ordinary coin.

"Master?" he said.

The men around the table were standing and they seemed to lengthen and stretch until they towered over Fenris, crowding him as completely as a thicket of trees. Other coins tinkled into the bowl. Fenris dropped the bronze in his hand back into it.

"Master? Please?"

"Please what, Fenris?" Danarius said.

"Please don't do this to me."

"You are my property, Fenris, and I will do with you as I wish."

"But Master-"

"Silence! Would you rather be freed from me? How do you think you would fare out in the wider world? An elf, a freak, who cannot read and doesn't understand the simplest of interactions. I have given you a roof over your head, fed you, clothed you, pampered you. You are the best-kept slave in Thedas. _Don't_ question me again or I will toss you out into the street as you are and we'll see what happens to your precious virginity then."

Fenris dropped his eyes and stared at his knees. He let his shoulders slump in defeat. One of the men touched the corner of his mouth with his thumb. The old scrawny man, the giant mage who wanted to castrate him, Tomas, Daniel, Eric. It hardly mattered now. Fenris sat back, extending his legs in front of him. Other hands joined the first. They caressed his upper body, his buttocks, delved into the dip of his pelvis, even cradled his genitals. Fenris forced himself to remain quiet but he couldn't help glowing faintly. It stung whenever they touched the lyrium. Each clumsy finger redolent of the flaying of his skin, the pouring of liquid lyrium into the deeply engraved wounds, thrashing and slavering around a mouth bit as the boiling liquid set and cauterised his still-bleeding skin.

Daniel grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. He pulled up Fenris' upper lip with his tongue and examined his teeth.

"He doesn't have anything," Danarius chided. "And even if he did, you are not going to be doing anything that leaves you in danger of catching it. Not today."

"I'm thinking about the future," Daniel said. "I'm sure I have a few hundred gold to spare."

"I'll give you twenty now for his mouth," Eric said.

"Fifty," the scrawny old man said.

"As if you can even get it up," Tomas said. "Two hundred and fifty. That's half of what he's allegedly worth."

"You're all so unimaginative," Danarius said. "Lie your back, Fenris, and watch me."

Fenris lowered himself onto his back, mechanically. His breathing was curiously even. Perhaps because this still felt like a waking dream. He was looking at Danarius through the haze of his own denial. Danarius touched the pads of three of his fingers to his tongue, one by one. He placed them on Fenris' flaccid cock. Fenris started visibly at the touch and everything seemed pin sharp and real again.

Fenris watched Danarius' hand. He stroked his fingers along Fenris' shaft, leaving a spit trail from where he'd licked them. His body responded to the touch the only way it knew how. He hardened under Danarius' fingers. Danarius smiled at the reaction and continued to flutter his fingers up and down.

"You see how tanned he is?" Danarius said. "I like contrasts..."

"And I like getting sucked off," Tomas said.

"Do be quiet or you won't get any time with Fenris at all."

Danarius wrapped his hand around Fenris' cock and squeezed the base. Fenris let out a small exhalation as he hardened fully. He lifted his hips, pushing into the circle of Danarius' fingers without consulting his higher functions first.

"Eager, isn't he?" the old, scrawny man said.

Fenris' face burned. He hadn't _wanted_ to do that. Not in front of all of these people. Not at all! He corrected himself. He dropped back down and covered his face with his hands. His breath was hot and loud in the cavern of them. He whimpered as Danarius began to stroke him amidst the prattle of the guests. Amidst comments about his size and stamina.

"Show me your face, Fenris," Danarius said.

Fenris dropped his hands back to his sides. He snarled in warning as another hand came toward his face and its owner retracted it. That had been the old man. When Tomas scoffed at him and placed a hand on Fenris chest, magnifying the sound of his heart hammering in his ribcage, he allowed it. Danarius' touch was making him compliant. His mind was being overruled by the impetuousness of his body. Strange as Fenris had never before thought it to be weak.

"Masturbate," Danarius said.

"Ahahh..." Fenris wished he could swallow the noise that had just escaped him. That and the deep groan that followed it. "Wha...?"

Danarius withdrew his hand. It was only by dint of great effort that Fenris managed not to whine.

"Masturbate," Danarius repeated.

Fenris squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his own hand to his cock. He let out a harsh breath at the feel of it. He'd never... Well, he'd never had time. When he wasn't guarding Danarius, he was either being harangued by Hadriana or watched by one of the other slaves. He never had more than a minute or two to himself. He made a tight fist around his cock and mimicked Danarius' earlier strokes.

"Imagine those hands working your cock," Daniel said. "All that raw power."

"'Doesn't sound impressive to me," that was the big, bearded mage. "He's just as likely to rip it off."

"You have a naked elf wanking in front of you and you're wasting your time gossiping," Tomas said.

Fenris wished he were a mage too. There was probably some form of spell that could dampen sound. Something he could do to stop their words reaching his ears. Fenris blinked his eyes open as he heard breathing even more urgent and ragged as his own. Eric had lifted his robes and taken out his own cock. The narrowness of the table made it easy for him to press the tip against Fenris' side and roll it over his skin. A smear of pre-come followed in its wake, leaving a wet patch on. Fenris shuddered. He stilled his hand, unable to continue as the revulsion wracked him. The others were doing the same, raising their robes, or unfastening the laces of their breeches in Daniel's case, taking their cocks in their hands, with the exception of Danarius who was simply watching.

"I didn't tell you to stop, Fenris," he said.

Fenris surged up into a sitting position. He was horribly aware of his erection, so prominent between his legs while he was displayed like a centrepiece.

"I can't! Master! I can't- _Please_."

"Stop these hysterics. Lie back down and do what I tell you to do."

"Master?"

Danarius hefted his staff and pointed it at him. The force magic threw him back against the table and kept him there, as if trapped by a heavy weight. Now that he was back in this position, he could see the men overhead again very clearly. They were all staring at him. All soaking up his nudity with their eyes. All holding their cocks in their hands.

"I told you what to do, Fenris."

Fenris called on the part of himself he called upon during battle. The one that reduced all of his thoughts into one thrum of purpose: _killkillkill_. He poured all of his focus into his hand as he fisted his cock again. He thought only of the sensation. Of his building pleasure.

Only to have the illusion shattered by a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. The men were moving their hands now, stroking themselves in a grotesque imitation of what Fenris was doing to himself. He shut his eyes again but he could still hear their breathing, so loud that he could identify each of them by it, steady, excited breaths, Tomas, huge lungfuls of air followed by a steady exhalation, the big, bearded mage, rattling, wheezy little shudders as if each one might be his last, the scrawny old man, even and touched with murmurs, Daniel, grunty and piglike, Eric. The awareness of it made it difficult for him to even stay hard, compounded by the inevitability of what was about to happen to him. Fenris stroked himself more urgently, sure that Danarius would punish him if he did soften completely.

Fenris let out a cry that was almost a howl when he felt the first streak of come lash across his chest. It went against every instinct that he had not to curl up into a ball and shield himself from the assault. The next hit his upper thighs, the next his stomach. It rolled down the muscles of his chest and pooled in his navel. Fenris retched at the feel of each greasy strand. Fenris brought his hands down, hard, on the table's surface. There was no point continuing to even try to masturbate now. He was completely soft. He choked a sob down as he felt another come across his calves. He could identify each one if he really tried but it hardly mattered now. They were all equally as vile.

He opened his eyes. Their faces were red but they were tucking themselves away. All except one.

Tomas seized the crown of Fenris' head. He held it there as he came in hot spurts across Fenris' face. Fenris' stomach heaved. He hadn't been quite fast enough to close his mouth and the taste crept in. It was in his eyelashes. It was all down one side of his face, keeping one eyelid glued shut. The tear that leaked out did little to shift it.

"See?" Danarius said. "Contrast..."

Fenris rolled onto his side and curled into a tight little ball. He was sure to keep silent and if the shaking of his chest betrayed him, then nobody mentioned it. His stomach roiled but he swallowed a few times and managed to keep his food down.

"Gentlemen, if you'd like to wait for me in the lounge we can begin negotiations."

Fenris heard their footsteps patter away. He heard the murmur of conversation that started up, friendly and interspersed with laughter - _laughter_ \- as if all they'd done was play a game of cards.

"Look at me, Fenris," Danarius said.

Fenris pushed himself up onto his hands. Danarius took a handkerchief from somewhere in the folds of his robes and wiped his eye with it.

He clicked his tongue. "No courtesy at all. Go and get cleaned up while I talk to my guests. You can have a long bath tonight with as much hot water as you need."

A bath? _A bath_? The words railed against his self-control. His hands phased so suddenly he almost fell through the table. He willed them back to their natural state and lifted his eyes to meet Danarius' gaze.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

"Property doesn't ask why, Fenris."

*****

"I was so glad when I won the bid for your virginity. I still have the pillow you wept into, it smells of salt and your sweat," Tomas said, the last in a litany of things Fenris had intended to take with him to his grave. "Is it still the same rate? Fifty gold for your arse? Twenty-five for your mouth?"

Fenris gaped, his hands still hanging uselessly by his side. He made a small noise in the back of his throat. It felt rusty all of a sudden. He couldn't rasp out a single word. And Hawke had heard every single bit of it! Hawke had heard every lurid detail.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hawke barked. He hadn't moved or spoken up until now, as stunned as Fenris was.

Tomas finally released Fenris. "Oh? I always had assumed Danarius had sold you to someone else. What do you want for him?"

Hawke unslung the huge broadsword from his back and hefted it easily in one hand. "Fenris isn't my slave. He isn't anyone's."

"Did he buy himself free then? Or fuck his way out of it? If you haven't partaken of that arse, by the way, I recommend it. He squeals like a maiden every time."

"Shut your mouth."

"Or what?"

Fenris' mind exploded in a flurry of remembered touches and words whispered into his ear. They left behind a shrapnel of prickling skin and shudders. But he could not, would not, become a slave boy again and forget the man that he was now. Not for a spoiled brat who had never grown up. _Not for a man who had savored his whimpers and his screams._ Fenris pushed the memories and the sensations they stirred into the space where they normally resided, cordoned off from the rest of his interactions with the waking world. He glowed so suddenly that even Hawke shielded his eyes. He curled his fist and let it grow transient. He pushed it through at Tomas' lower back.

"Now I'm inside you, Tomas," Fenris said. He passed his phased hand up and down within the confines of his body. He knew that although it wasn't solid, Tomas could feel the ghost of it inside him. He knew from a lifetime of victims whose pupils blew at the sensation and contracted in death.

Tomas reached for his staff, which Hawke severed with a flick of his blade. Hawke's face was vivid with an expression Fenris hadn't seen since Leandra.

"And what should I do to you?" Fenris hissed. "There is nothing in this life that can repay you for what you did to me but I hope that I can approximate whatever greets you in the next."

Tomas began to shake. The acrid smell of piss filled the air.

"I could simply crush your heart." He let his fingers close around it, feeling the faint pulse of it. "That's what I did to Danarius. To Hadriana. But as much as they deserved their fates, neither of them violated me like you did."

Fenris loosened his fingers and drove his hand down, into the intestines. Another memory stirred. One of tearing and so much blood he passed out.

"You are going to die reeking of urine and voiding your bowels. You are going to die, slowly, in agony. And we are going to watch as you watched me utterly degraded and we are going to enjoy it as you did."

Fenris let only his finger tips solidify, tearing holes in the walls of Tomas' bowels. Ripping him up inside. He phased again, leaving behind any clinging particles of dirt as he withdrew from Tomas' body.

Tomas fell to the ground, clutching at his gut and emitting a scream that sounded quite inhuman. Not that it mattered. No one would come to his aid, not even in Hightown. Kirkwall was dangerous at night, everybody knew that. The stink rising from him was palpable. Even in his death throes, he tried to use his magic. But either the damage was too great or he wasn't a proficient enough healer.

Fenris swore as the features changed and the screaming grew quiet. A new abomination rose where the old one had lain.

Fenris unslung his own sword but Hawke was already there. He stood in front of Fenris like a barricade and cleaved the abomination in two. He watched its form fade, returning it to whatever dimension it usually lurked in.

"Fenris!" Hawke said, swinging around on his heel to face him.

"I am fine, Hawke."

"Maker... I had no idea. Do you need to talk about it?"

"No. I have already dealt with it. There's nothing to gain from picking over wounds long-healed."

"I can't- It's- I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

"Do you want me to stop touching you? Or stop anything that I've been doing? The compliments? The constant discussions about your body with Isabella? The kissing in public? Anything?"

"No," Fenris said. It was more emphatic than he had intended.

"Good." Hawke dropped his sword with a heavy thud and enclosed Fenris in a hug. "I'm glad that-that _animal_ is dead. I wish that I had been there to stop it. I won't let anyone touch you ever again. I won't let anything like that happen again and if you need it, I'll help you turn Thedas itself upside down to find the rest of them."

Fenris relaxed into the hug, going slack against Hawke's chest. "I know," was all he said.

 **End.**


End file.
